Cartoon Cats and Dogs Don't Dance
by Boolia
Summary: Dudley Puppy dreams of making it big in Hollywood. However, when he gets there, he soon discovers that animal actors are treated differently then human actors. Can he, along with his new animal friends, convince the humans that animal actors can shine too? Parody of Cats Don't Dance.
1. Prologue

Cartoon Cats and Dogs Don't Dance

Prologue

Once upon a time, there lived a princess: Princess Penny and a peasant: Dudley Puppy. Penny lived in a pink palace. She had a servant, Giga Bowser, who obeyed her every whim and kept the palace nice and neat. She had fame, fortune, and product endorsements. But Penny wasn't what she seemed.

Dudley, meanwhile, lived in Petropolis and had none of the things that Penny did. But, he had ambitions to be so much more.

So one day, Dudley packed up his bags, said good-bye to his friends and his mother who all wished him luck.

Soon Penny and Dudley's lives are going to collide, in a place known as Hollywood!


	2. Part 1

Part 1

An excited Dudley burst out into song the moment he jumped off the bus. The bus zoomed off. Pichu was nearby.

_"Since I was a pup_," Dudley sang. "_I had a great dream, my name in lights, Dudley Puppy the song and dance dog!_ _Got on a bus headed straight to where all dreams come true!"_

"_Wow!_ Pichu piped up, coming to him, struggling with a bag of groceries, trying to put it on a cart. "Nice song, mister!"

_"It could happen to anyone_!" Dudley continued, helping Pichu place the bag gently on the cart. "_It's going to happen for me_." He pointed to Pichu. _"Could happen to you." _Pichu jumped in excitement.

"Wow; _reallys_?" Dudley nodded.

"_It could happen if you try. You might find out that even the impossible dreams can come true if you believe! This is my town; it's my time and place_." Dudley waved to Pichu. Pichu waved back.

"Byes mister, ohs, amb thamks yous for the helps!"

_"Taxi_!" Called Kitty, hailing a cab. Unfortunately for her, Dudley got in first. Kitty sighed in disappointment. _"It's this town_," Dudley still sang. "_Hollywood! The streets paved in gold and the doggies never grow old. Hollywood, Hollywood; where dreams come true!" _He got out, thanked and paid the man, and went inside a building_._

He got into an office lobby with Klaus in his cup on the floor, Pinkie Pie, Squidward and Antoine in chairs, where he sang the finale of his song.

_"Hollywood; where dreams never grow old and come trueeeeeeee_!" He sat near Squidward.

_"Finally_!" He said. "He's done; I thought we'd had to sit here the whole time listening to him sing!"

"So, how are you all doing?" Dudley asked cheerfully. Klaus sighed.

"Not so gut." He replied in his thick German accent.

"What are all of your names?" The dog asked.

"Glad you asked!" Pinkie Pie piped up. She took a deep breath. "_I'mPinkiePiethe fishisKlaustheoctopusisSqidward,andthat'sAntoionet he.._the…well_, _we don't know what he is.

"I'm a coyote." Antoine put in.

"_Right_! He's a coyote, I knew that, so, what's your name?"

"I'm Dudley Puppy. I just came here, and I'm sure I'll be asking for names again since all I got was Antoine's. "

"Just be happy that Zoe Trent isn't here," Squidward pointed out. "Otherwise, she'll sing while introducing each and every one of us."

"Right, so anyways, I heard that Mr. Bickles is hiring some animals for good movie parts."

_ "Ja_!" Klaus spoke. "If you call hanging from a hook a good part."

"At least it's part, right?" Pinkie Pie said with a smile.

"I wouldn't get your hopes up if I were you." Antoine told the pony, gloomily. "My fortune cookie said, "Give up on your dreams, you hopeless loser- moron." Klaus looked confused.

"Who puts _that_ in a fortune cookie?" He questioned. He then sighed. "Ever since I was turned into a goldfish and forced into America, my luck has been nothing but rotten." Dudley took out his clipboard.

"Let's see," He said. "Arrival at Hollywood." He checked it off his list "_Check_!" Pinkie Pie leaned in to get a closer look, completely ignoring any boundary of personal space.

"_Oooooh_!" She said with joy. "Whatcha' doing there?" Dudley looked at her.

"Oh, it's my checklist, I like to keep real organized! I hoped that if I work really hard, I'll get a huge part by Friday. That's how worked with you guys, right?"

"_Sure_!" Squidward lied. "Why not Thursday? That way you can get all the disappointment out of your system."

"They're going to shoot a Noah's Ark movie." Pinkie Pie said. "A lot of animal parts; you'll do great, _break a leg_! Now, why do they say that? Breaking a leg means you have to go to the hospital and that's no fun at all, that's just sad. Oh well, _good luck!"_ Dudley jumped out of his seat and waved to his new friends.

"Thanks, but I don't need it!" He went into Mr. Bickle's office.

"You know, saying '_gut_ luck' is considered bad luck in the theater business." Klaus told Pinkie Pie. Pinkie Pie looked confused.

"Why is that?" Klaus just shrugged.

Mr. Bickles had just finished a phone call when Dudley came in.

"Uh, Mr. Bickles?" Dudley said. Mr. Bickles looked at him.

"How can I help you?" He asked with a smile.

"I thought you were a drama teacher at Dimmsdale Elementary. Why are you working here?"

"I am a drama teacher at Dimmsdale Elementary and I still am. But for this parody, I work here. Besides, I need a life away from those cra…I mean_, beautiful_ children this summer. So, I went to pursue my dream of directing movies! Teachers have lives besides outside their classrooms, you know."

"I guess. I always imagine that teachers hunt down aliens or something when they're not teaching." Mr. Bickles' face fell.

"Is that the whole reason why you're in here? Because if it is, you just wasted my time. Moviemaking isn't cheap you know."

"I know that, and the reason why I came here today was is to ask if I can be in your movie. I got talent and if you want that, I'm your ma…I mean dog." He then laughed to himself. "Did you hear that? I almost said man, but I can't be your man, because I'm a dog!" He laughed until he saw that Mr. Bickles wasn't amused. "So, am I in the picture or not?" Mr. Bickles nodded.

"You sure are!" Dudley was excited.

"_Really_?!"

"_Yep_! I want you in my next Penny movie." Dudley gasped in shock.

"_The_ Penny? USA's sweetheart and lover of kids and animals, even though she's an anime from Japan?" Mr. Bickes nodded.

"That's the one!" He showed him the contract. "Now just sign here, here, and

here."

"_Dude_, she's my _idol_! I _will_!" He grabbed a pen and wrote his signatures.

"Thanks, you don't know what this means to me."

"You're welcome. Welcome to the business, dog. If you see Kitty out there, send her in please."

As Dudley left Mr. Bickles' office, Kitty Katswell showed up.

"Are you Kitty?" Dudley asked. Kitty nodded. He extended his paw, which

Kitty shook.

"And you're the dog that stole my cab ride over here."

"That was _your_ cab ride?" He gave a guilty smile. "_Oops; sorry_! Anyways, you're next. I'm Dudley Puppy by the way. _Good luck_!" Kitty smiled.

"_Thanks, _and I'm Kitty Katswell._"_ And with that, she went into Mr. Bickle's

office.

"The answer's no." Kitty told Mr. Bickles.

"But I haven't told you anything yet." Mr. Bickles pointed out.

"Well, it's still no."

"Well, okay, but you may say yes to this. There's an upcoming Noah Ark's movie coming and we need a female cat. Guess who's it going to be?" Kitty sighed.

"Let me guess, you're asking the only female cat in the room I'm just going out on a limb here, but, it is me?" Mr. Bickles smiled.

"You got it, baby!"

"No way!"

"I'll give you Sundays off."

"I get Sundays off anyways."

"I'll pay you double…no triple! _Anything _to make you say yes to this movie, please, pretty please with cherries on top?" Kitty sighed.

"Fine; I'll do it."

"_YES_!" Mr. Bickles cheered with a pump in the air. "You're be working with Dudley Puppy." Kitty looked at him like he was just in his underwear, shock.

"_What?_! You don't mean that mangy cab-stealing mutt?"

"Oh good, you know him. Yep; he'll be your partner."

"But…you don't understand. I…"

"Glad that you agree. Run along now, Kitty Katswell." Kitty sighed, knowing it was no use in arguing. She went for the door and closed it behind her with a slam.

"We'll be working together." Kitty told Dudley in deadpan. Dudley looked at her with a smile.

"_Great_!" He said, He then hugged Kitty, tightly. "We'll show them that dogs and cats can work _well _together!"

"_Can't breathe_!" Kitty wheezed.

"_Oops_!" Dudley dropped the cat on the floor. "Sorry!" Kitty got up and glared at him.

Dudley and Kitty were in the movie lot. Dudley was amazed by it all. There was a poster of Noah's Ark movie, Penny was beside the ark, smiling. The title above read: 'Mini Ark Cutie pie'. Dudley's tail was wagging like crazy.

"_Wow_!" Dudley said. _"Wow, wow, wow_!"

"_Okay_!" Kitty said. "You said 'wow' a hundred times."

"Kitty, I said it 24 times. I'm just so doggone _excited_! Don't you see my tail wagging with joy? I never been to Hollywood before, this place is just…_wow_! There, I said it _25_ times!" Kitty sighed.

Buford was pushing a cart of yummy looking food.

"_Let me help_!" Pichu piped up, going to Buford's side. The bully looked at him.

"_Nah_; I can do it."

"No, let mes help!" Pichu was about to push the cart when Buford stuck his leg out, tripping him.

"I said, get out of my way, you electric rat!" Pichu picked himself up. He was in tears.

"I'm a mouse you _meamie_!" He ran off crying.

"_Whatever_!" With that, Buford continued pushing the cart.

Pichu bumped into Dudley. He looked at him and beamed.

"_Hey_! You're dat dog froms earliers, right?" Dudley nodded.

"You got that right." Dudley told him. "So, don't you have a job or something?"

"Oohs, yeah I do! But, not now." He offered his hand. "_Hi_! I'm Pichu Eleshock." Dudley shook his hand.

"Glad to meet you."

"That's _it_?" Dudley questioned when they got their scripts. He only had one line, "Woof!" "Just 'woof!'? They were in the studio. A big wooden boat was in the center. Carl was doing final checks on the equipment and stuff.

"If it makes you feel any better," Kitty told him. "I only meow."

"But, isn't this supposed to be a musical? You know, with musical numbers and dancing?"

"_Oh brother_!" Klaus muttered with a fin to the face.

"_Listen_," Kitty continued. "If you want to be a star, you got to follow the rules, and the rules say dogs only say 'woof' and cats only 'meow.'"

"_Meow_!" Gary piped up.

"And despite being a snail, so does Gary." Gary smiled. "The point is, it always has been that way and that how it's always going to be."

"Well, I don't think that's fair." Then an idea stuck him. "I'll jazz it up a bit!"

"Oh _no_!" Squidward said. "I can already see where _this_ is going."

"Are you certain?" Antoine asked the dog with concern. "You could get into a lot of trouble."

"Don't worry, Antoine!" Dudley assured him. "After Penny hears what I have to say; she'll be _begging_ for more!" Antoine did a face palm, shaking his head with a sigh.

"I do not like this."

"Time to start animals!" Carl called in his megaphone. Penny was in front of the ark, smiling, eagerly waiting to begin. She cleared her throat.

"And Penny." Penny smiled and curtseyed. The animals went into their positions. Carl held the megaphone to his mouth again. "And…._action!"_ And with that, Penny began to sing. "_Oh, the people were so very bad_," She sang. "_So bad that the all powerful made it rain. He washed away their naughty cities and naughty towns; all the people drowned! But for the animals, it was different, but some of them drowned too. But the surviving animals, they didn't know what to do_!" The music was now upbeat. "_I build a boat, as cute as could be. I put the animals on it upon the sea_!" She went to Waddles and Tepig.

"_The pigs went_…"

"_Oink, oink_!" Waddles oinked.

"_Tepig_!" Tepig snouted. Penny went to Perry and a purple platypus named Paddy.

"_The platypuses went_…" Perry and Paddy chattered in unison. Penny went to Kitty and Nermal next.

"_The kitty went_…"

"_Meow_!" Kitty and Nermal mewed obediently. The child actress went to Dudley and Odie.

"_The dogs went_…" Both dogs barked, but Dudley did his bark in a singsong manner. Next, Penny went to Klaus.

"_The fish went_…" Klaus froze. He didn't know what to say!

"Uh…_glub_?" Klaus tried. Dudley went by his side.

"_Woof, woof, woof, woof, woof_!" He barked in his singsong manner. Penny went to the center again.

"_On my boat on the sea_!" Dudley ran near her.

"_The boat on the sea_!" He sang, dancing to the music. "_Woof, woof, wooffffffff_!" He then noticed everybody glaring at him. The music stopped. "_Woof_?" He gulped. He was in really hot water.


	3. Part 2

Part 2

"_CUT_!" Penny yelled. She was fuming mad. "_CUT, CUT, CUT, CUT, CUTTTTTTT!" _The camera Lakitu stopped filming and looked at the angry girl. Penny stated to sob, wiping some tears from her eyes.

_"Penny_?" Carl asked, concerned. "Are you okay?" Penny looked at Carl, new anger bubbling inside her.

_"Carl_!" The girl snapped. "What's this film's title?"

"Uh, 'Mini Ark Cutie Pie' ma'am."

"And who is the cutie pie?"

"You are, Penny."

"That's right, _I'm _the cutie pie, _I'M THE CUTIE PIE! I HATE ANIMALS!" _She pointed at Dudley. "That one especially."

"I thought you only hate Stich." Carl said. Penny gave him an evil look, which scared him. "Right, you hate him too." He gulped. "Oh dear!"

"GIGA BOWSER, COME _HERE!"_ An enormous Bowser came by her side, eerily silent, towering above all those gathered, knocking down several lighting rigs.

"You summoned me?" He asked. Penny pointed a mean finger at Dudley. Giga Bowser stomped towards him.

"_Oh no!"_ Antoine said. "I knew 'zis wouldn't end well."

"Shouldn't have done it!" Klaus agreed to himself. "Now, he's going to get it."

"I can't look!" Pinkie Pie said, shivering. She shielded her eyes with her hooves. Squidward looked at Dudley.

"_Well,"_ He spoke. "It was nice getting to know you." The animals near Dudley scampered off. Giga Bowser grabbed Dudley, who was trying to get away. He struggled in his grip.

"What… does… the… dog… say?" Giga Bowser boomed. Dudley looked into the giant's eyes.

"Uh, _woof_?" He said.

"That's better." Giga Bowser sat him down. "That all, Penny?"

"Yes." Penny told him. "Thanks, Giga Bowser." Giga Bowser then left as silently as he came.

"_Ok!_" Carl shouted. "From the top!"

"I think somebody needs to talk to him." Pinkie Pie spoke. She, Kitty, Klaus, Antoine, Squidward and Dudley were outside in an alleyway. Dudley, however, was sitting by himself, looking melancholy.

"I'll do it!" Kitty volunteered. She went over to Dudley.

"_Look_," She told him. "I know your feelings got hurt and you were hoping for something better, but…"

"I don't get it." Dudley said. "What did I do wrong?" She looked at Kitty with big eyes. "Did I get a note wrong? Because if I did, I can…"

"Dudley," Kitty stopped him. "they don't care, okay? It's more complicated than that."

"Petropolis isn't like that." Kitty was surprised, hearing the name of the place where she was from too.

"Then, I guess you should have stayed there. I know I should've."

"Maybe you're right." Kitty felt sad as she looked at the depressed dog. Pichu then ran by their side.

"_Heys!"_ He greeted.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone." Kitty said. She went to her coworkers. Pichu ran by Dudley.

"_Heys_!" He repeated.

"Not now, Pichu." Dudley told him. "I'm not in the mood." Pichu frowned, looking disappointed.

"_Oh_." He then cheered up. "I was gomma electrifies that Giga Bowser, but he'd just punch me back, amb I dun wanna to begim a fight. What's Pemmy's problem? I thought you were terrific." Dudley smiled.

"Thanks."

"Your damce moves were _imcredible_!" He tried to dance like Dudley did, but fell on his tail instead. Dudley caught him and stood him back up.

"No, it's, well, I'll show you." He was about to teach the electric mouse his dance moves when he heard a sad sigh. Dudley turned around.

"Did you hear that?" Pichu looked puzzled.

"Hear what? I didm't hear amything."

"Oh, I forgot. You're not a dog, so your ears aren't strong enough like mine are. "

"What did you hear?"

"A sad sigh. Come on." And with that, Pichu followed the dog. They went to a shed. There, they saw an owl.

"Who are you?" Dudley wanted to know. The owl turned to them.

"I'm Coo." He answered. "Come in, don't be shy." Coo let Dudley and Pichu into the humble hut. "Can I get you anything?"

"Oh, no. Thank you though." Dudley answered politely. Coo looked at Pichu.

"You?" Pichu shook his head.

"No."

"So, what do you want?"

Dudley then noticed some photographs in picture frames along the back wall; all of them were of animals doing different things.

"What are these pictures?" Coo sighed sadly. He flew near the dog.

"Those are old hopes and dreams, all of them broken." Dudley then noticed a picture of Kitty dancing.

"_Kitty?"_

"Poor Kitty. She came here to spread her voice just like you, she had a voice like an angel and a heart of gold. But she came here to meet disappointment after disappointment, like all the animals here hoping to be stars." Dudley looked at Coo.

"What happened? Why didn't all of their dreams come true?"

"Because they are animals." Dudley was confused.

"Because they are animals? But that's…that's… what's the word?"

_"Discrimination_?" Dudley snapped his paw.

"That's it; it's _discrimination_!"

"Yep, discrimination, harsh but true. It's really not fair."

"Not fair is _right_; has anyone done something about it?" Coo sadly shook his head.

"Sadly, it's not that easy. Humans believe they are superior to animals, and humans hold all the power in this city. We animals will never get a taste of stardom." Dudley felt bad, seeing the owl so gloomy. An idea then stuck him. He snapped his paw again.

"I have an idea!" Pichu and Coo looked at him in puzzlement. "What if we remind them of why they came here at the start?"

"What are you getting at?" Coo questioned.

"Yeah, Dudley!" Pichu added. "What are yous getting at?"

"Oh, you'll see." Pichu looked at the owl.

"What does he mean?" The electric rodent wanted to know. Coo shrugged.

"Beats me." He answered. "I'm just as confused as you are."

Dudley ran out onto an outside stage. Animals of all sort were passing by. Dudley cleared his throat.

"Can I have your attention, please?" He asked. Every animal looked at him. Dudley looked at Pichu, who sat by some garbage cans. Two drumsticks were in his hands. "_Now_, Pichu!"

"_You gots it!"_ Pichu said. And with that, he started playing drums on the garbage cans. Dudley looked out at all the animals again and started dancing.

"What's he doing?" Senil Nevla questioned in his Indian accent.

"Isn't it obvious?" Vinnie Alfonso asked his blue-banded mongoose friend, dancing himself. "He's dancing!"

"The gecko's got it!" Dudley said. "Now everyone, join me and show me what you can do!" Vinnie tripped over his tail. He got up, shook it off, and resumed with his dance moves. Dudley hopped off the stage and began to sing.

_ "Cameos, extras, that's all we're good for_." He started.

"_Very small roles because humans don't think we animals aren't important enough _

_Being animals with no main or starring roles, man, life for us is tough!_

_But I think it's time to prove them wrong, time to show them what we have in store!_

_Stardom, if we believe, it's not very far_

_We will be stars!" _Pinkie Pie danced to the music.

"_Stars, stars, stars, stars!" _She sang, hopping.

_"Don't you mope_." Dudley continued.

_"Don't you lose hope._

_Soon, everything will be fine._

_Because I believe, we can all shine!_

_"Really_?" Antoine asked. Dudley nodded.

"_Let's hold our heads up high._

_Let's show them that we can really fly!_

_We will be stars!_

_Rejected, cast aside, laughed at, time to leave that all behind_

"And disrespect!" Klaus added. "Don't you forget disrespect! I'm really getting tired of that.

_"So animals of all kinds, your worries; time to leave those all behind." Dudley sang._

_"And prove who we really are!_

_We will be stars_!" Pinkie Pie hopped around, again singing.

_"Stars, stars, stars, stars, stars, stars!"_

_ "WE WILL BE STARS!_" Klaus, Antoine, Squidward, Pichu, Coo, and Pinkie Pie finished.

"Tell me your talents!" Dudley shouted at the audience. Pichu stopped drumming. "What do you want to show the people when you're in the movies?"

"_Ooh, ooh_!" Klaus cried. "I can show them my American Accent!" He cleared his throut and did his best American accent_. "_God bless America."

"That's good." Antoine told him. "Where did you learn that? Did you go to classes?"

"No." Klaus told him, back to his German accent. "When you live in America for 27 years, you can pick up on things. You can give it a try." Antoine shook his head.

"No, I think I'll pass."

"I can perform magic!" Senil put in. He put on his cape, put on his hat, and pulled out a magic wand. He cleared his throat. He waved his wand. "_Abracazam!_" He tried to disappear in a puff of smoke, but failed, leaving him charred. He coughed and smiled nervously.

"It's a work in progress." Russell Ferguson, the hedgehog told them.

"I'll be good in comedies." Pepper Clark, the grey skunk added

"I'm good at twirling ribbons!" Penny Ling, the purple panda said. She took out her ribbons and started twirling them.

"And I'm good at art!" Minka Mark, the spider monkey put in.

"If you want kick-butt action," Skipper started. He, Private, Rico and Kolowski punched and kicked the air. "We're your penguins!" Perry chattered. _And if you want a good spy movie, you can count on me!_

"All good ideas!" Dudley said. "Now, let's dance!" He turned to Pichu again. "Pichu, hit it again!" Pichu nodded and started playing drums on the trashcans once more. Squidward started playing his clarinet as everyone danced.

Up in Penny's penthouse, Giga Bowser was brushing the girl's hair. Penny then heard the music.

"Where is that music coming from?" She asked. She jumped from her chair and went outside onto the balcony. Giga Bowser put down the brush on Penny's desk and followed her. They walked outside. Penny gasped when she saw all the dancing animals. She laughed.

"Look at them dancing!" She said. "Isn't it pathetic GB? They think they have what it takes. Giga Bowser?" She then turned and gasped as she saw Giga Bowser dancing. She got angry. "_Giga Bowser_!" Giga Bowser stopped immediately.

_"Sorry!"_ He apologized. "But it's just so catchy, you know?"

"No I don't!"

Kitty was in her office when she heard the music. She went outside and saw the dancing.

"_Dudley?"_ She asked. "Dudley, this is a waste. They will _never_ let you dance in the movies."

_"Movies_?" Dudley questioned. "Lighten up, Kitty; this is just for fun! Come on, show me your moves!"

"Who said I could dance?"

"Let's just say a little birdie told me." He looked at Coo. Coo winked at him. "An owl to be more specific." Kitty shook her head.

"No, forget it. I got to get back to work."

"Aw, come on! Don't be a party pooper!" Kitty went back towards her office.

"Nope, not going to happen; not even if you audition me for a Simon Sparklefield movie."

"Maybe I can, _wait_, who's Simon Sparklefield?" Dudley questioned.

"He's a movie and TV director, the best in the biz but you can just dream on!"

"I might be just dreaming, but you were too once." Kitty froze. Dudley changed the subject.

"Come on, _dance_! Or are you chicken!" He then squawked like a chicken until he saw a Torchic and a Cucoo. They looked mad. Dudley stopped and laughed nervously.

_"Sorry_!" The Torchic and Cukoo huffed off. Dudley looked back at Kitty. "So," He offered his paw. "May I have this dance?" Kitty thought about this.

_"Dance_!" Pinkie Pie piped up, hopping._ "Dance, dance, dance, dance, DANCE_!" Kitty sighed.

"Oh, what the heck!" She took Dudley's paw. "You convinced me."

_"Aw, right_!" Pichu started drumming again as all the animals danced. "Now, that's what I'm talking about!" High above all the action and fun, Penny looked sourly on.

"_Giga Bowser_," Penny started. "Invite that dog for drinks."

"Thanks for coming Dudley." Penny told him sweetly. They were in her room, sitting at a table made for a little girl's tea party. Penny had a glass of grape juice. Dudley had a Coke.

"Well, thanks for having me." Dudley responded.

"Sure thing! Now, do you need anything?" Dudley was surprised by the sudden question.

"What?"

"Do you need anything?"

"Uh, I don't think so, why'd you ask?"

"It's just I've been watching you lately and you look like you want something."

"I do? Well, there's one thing." Penny looked hopeful.

_"Yeah_?"

"Can you get me and the other animals auditions for a Simon Sparklefield movie?"

"Of course!" Dudley was shocked, he didn't expect this.

_"Really_?"

"Yeah, you can be a big part in my movie if you want." Dudley could hardly believe what he was hearing.

"You mean it?"

"Oh yes, I'll even let you guys use my ark, sound studio, and anything else you want." Dudley hopped out of his seat and shook Penny's hand.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you; you don't know what this means to me and my friends." Penny led Dudley to the door. Dudley had been so excited, he forgot his Coke!

"Don't mention it. Anything for you and your friends. You get your friends on Friday at three in the afternoon, and I'll take care of the rest."

_"Bye Penny_!" Dudley went out the door. Penny went to the phone and dialed. She held it up to her ear.

"Is Simon Sparklefield's meeting still on Friday at three?" She listened. "It is?" She listened another moment. "Thank you." She hung up and laughed evilly. The door opened and Dudley was on the other side. Penny stopped laughing.

"I forgot my Coke." Penny went to get Dudley's coke off the table and handed it to the dog.

"Thanks, hey, were you just laughing evilly just now?"

"Oh, I play a villainess in an upcoming movie. Got to practice for the part."

"Well, that's a good part for you then. Sweet and innocent looking, you'd do perfect!"

"Thank you."

"Thanks for the movie auditions!" He closed the door. Penny continued to laugh evilly. Giga Bowser laughed evilly too.

_"Giga Bowser_!" Giga Bowser stopped and just let her mistress continue her evil laugh.

"Special effects, _readys _Dudley!" Pichu announced. He then was confused. "Although, why do we need thunder amb lightning? I have those powers; I can dos it by mahself!"

"We know you can, Pichu." Kitty told him. " But when you do, you have a tendency to shock yourself and we need you conscious throughout the entire movie."

"Oh, yeahs. I guess tat's a good thing."

"This is it!" Dudley said to everybody. "The moment's almost here, now do what you did before in the ally, and everything will be fine. Don't be nervous!"

_ "Nervous_?" Antoine asked, his voice shaky. He was sweaty. He pulled at his shirt collor "Just because I'm s-s-weaty and my voice is s-shaky, what makes y-you think I'm n-nervous?"

"I don't know about this, Dudley." Kitty told the dog. "Use of Penny's costumes, the big ark, something doesn't feel right. How did you set all of this up?"

"Penny helped."

"That's what worries me."

"Me too." Antoine put in.

"You _always_ worry!" Klaus told him.

"Relax, everybody!" Dudley told everybody. "Nothing bad is going to happen. I have a good feeling about this!"

"It's 3, Dudley!" Pichu told him. Dudley looked at Pichu.

"_Thanks, Pichu_!" He gave the electric mouse a thumbs up. "You're a trooper!" Pichu smiled. Dudley looked back at everyone. "Okay everyone, when Simon gets here, we came out singing and dancing! We're going to knock his socks off and if he's wearing shoes, we'll knock them off and if he's wearing socks and shoes, we'll knock them both off!"

"And if he's just in his bare feet?" Klaus asked. "Not that he will, but who knows? It's a possibility."

"If he's just in his bare feet…then, we'll just surprise him!"

Pichu was humming backstage when Giga Bowser crept up, Penny by his side, and grabbed Pichu. Pichu screamed, struggled, and tried calling for Dudley, but Giga Bower had put a claw over his mouth as they went off.

"Thanks for coming folks!" Mr. Bickles shouted over everybody. He and a crowd of people were in front of the studio that Dudley and friends were in. By his side was Simon Sparklefield. "_Now, here's….Simon Sparklefield_!' Simon flew in front of the building, accepting his applause.

_"Simon_!" Terry Bates said. He had a mike in his hand. "What's your success story?" He tilted the mike towards the fairy.

_"Well_," Simon spoke. "It all stated when I found a penny out on the street…and then around the corner came a little girl, and there she was! I asked her if she wanted to be in the movies and she said 'yes'. Then the money started to spread like floodwaters!" Then, everyone screamed.

A wall of water splashed down from out of the studio. The ark was riding it with all the animals on it. People tried swimming to where there was land. Coo flew off to the land as well. Dudley tried to steer the ark.

"Well since I can swim," Klaus said. "I don't need to be on this crazy ride." He hopped on the edge of the ark, holding his cup. He waved to his friends with his fin. "Well, _auf wiedersehen!"_ The ark bumped into a building, sending the fish in the water. He resurfaced and saw the ark going further down the sweet. "_Wait_!" He swam after the boat as fast as he could. "Wait for me!"

Antoine shielded his face with his hands.

_"We're going to die_!" He cried. "I knew I should've just stayed home, we're going to die, we're going to die, _WE'RE GOING TO DIE!" _

"Relax Antoine." Pinkie Pie assured him. "We might still live." Antoine looked at her.

"How do you know?"

"I don't, but I know one thing, and that is we can't lose hope!" Antoine shielded his eyes again and screamed.

"_Somebody, the anchor_!" Dudley shouted. Squidward and Kitty grabbed the anchor and threw it. Klaus dodged it just in time as it hurled past him.

_"Hey_!" He shouted. "Watch where you're throwing that thing!" Dudley's eyes then widened when the ark came inches to a building.

_"JUMP_!" He screamed, running to the side of the ark. Squidward grabbed an unmoving Antoine and jumped in. Kitty sighed.

"I hate water." She said before she jumped in along with Pinkie Pie. Dudley had just jumped in when the ark smashed into the building. The ark exploded, wood flying everywhere. The animals swam back to land, all breathing heavily. Klaus swam up, put his cup on land and hopped into it. He went to the other animals.

As soon as Dudley reached land, he panted heavily and then looked up at the glaring eyes of Simon Sparklefield, Carl, Mr. Bickles and everyone else in the audience. Dudley sighed sadly.

"I know, I'm in deep doo-doo." He said. Simon just shook his head in disappointment.

"You animals will _never _star in this town ever again!" They then left.

Meanwhile, back in the alleyway, a limousine had just pulled up. When the animals came up. The window opened and Penny held up a struggling Pichu.

_"Let me down, let me down!"_ He cried. Penny dropped him onto the ground. Pichu stood up. Penny looked at Dudley. Dudley looked at her with his sad eyes.

"Nice working with you, dog!" She said. "Singing and dancing animals, ha! That's a hoot!" She laughed and laughed as the window pulled up and the limo drove off.

"She pulled the switch!" Pichu told Dudley. "She made the water come crashing out. I tried calling for help but her emormous lackey put a cloth over my mouth. I tried Dudley, I really dids."

"I know Pichu." Dudley told him, bending down and touching his shoulder. "But it's over. It's all over." Pichu looked confused.

"You're going homes?" Dudley nodded, sadly. He stood up.

"I shouldn't have come here in the first place." Pichu frowned at the sad dog. Antone looked at Pinkie Pie.

I think all hope is now lost." He told her.

Then all of the animals but Dudley headed off. Coo flew to the sad dog. The dog looked at him. The owl shook his head sadly.

"We animals will never get a taste of stardom." He said, before flying off.

Dudley did one last sad sigh, before heading back to his hotel. Things had not gone as Dudley had hoped.


	4. Part 3

Part 3

The animals except Dudley, were at a local diner. Klaus, Antoine, Pinkie Pie, Squidward, and Kitty were sitting around at a table together.

"You know," Klaus pointed out. "I came here because I was depressed; I hoped by coming here, my depression would go away, but nein, it came back. I guess after the movie premiere, I'll go back to live a miserable life with the Smiths." He sighed. "I was a dummkoph to ever think my life would be better here." He then pounded a frustrated fin on the table. "This is all Dudley's fault!"

"We shouldn't have trusted him in the first place." Antoine said. "Then 'zis wouldn't have happened."

"You got that right." Squidward mumbled.

"Bollywood wasn't good for me," Senil said at a different table. "Hollywood wasn't good for me, either. I guess I'll go and star in a magic show."

"Of course," Russell told the mongoose. "You'll have to perfect your magic skills first." Senil got mad.

"What do you mean? My magic is fine!" He then sighed sadly. "I know."

_"Kitty_?" Pinkie Pie asked when she saw her friend heading towards the door. She got out of her booth and followed her. "Where're you going?"

"I'm just going to get some fresh air." Kitty told her. "You just stay here. I'll be back." She went out the door. Concerned, the pony followed her.

Kitty sat on the bottom step of the stoop in front of the diner and began to sing. Pinkie Pie watched from the first step.

"Why is there no hope for us?" Kitty began. She stood up and walked around. She opened up her umbrella when it started to rain.

"_Why is it that all of our dreams went bust?_

_Why can't the humans see it?_

_Why can't we have the spotlight for more than a little bit?_

_Oh, why don't they care?_

_This discrimination isn't really fair._

_For a time, I thought we had it._

_For a time, I thought we could see it through._

_Why did I think we could? _

_Prove that we were any good?_

_Was it because of him?_

_How could we be so dim?_

_I really don't know._

_Why can't our freedom show?_

'_Don't give up' they say._

'_Follow your dreams' they also say._

_Boy, I wish we could have it that way and that way _

_The sun can shine _

_Just not for us_

_For us, things aren't fine_

_Our dreams are always lost in the dust _

_Why oh why, is there no hope for us?"_

She then had flashbacks to when she and her friends were happy. She smiled as she remembered each and every one. And wiped away a lone tear from her eye. The rain stopped. Kitty put away her umbrella. Pinkie Pie sighed sadly.

"That's such a sad song." She said. Kitty then noticed her.

"Pinkie Pie. I thought I told you to…"

"Yes, I know. But I just couldn't. How can I be happy when one of my friends is out here, singing a sad song?" Kitty smiled.

"You're such a good friend, Pinkie Pie." Pinkie Pie smiled.

"I know." She then changed the subject. "You can still catch him before he gets on the bus." Kitty then smiled.

"Thanks, Pinkie Pie!" She then ran off.

"_DUDLEY_!" Kitty called as she neared the bus stop. The bus drove off.

"_DUDLEY, WAIT_! I…" She stopped, seeing the bus go in the distance. "Shoot, I'm too late. If I hadn't sung that song, I would've made it."

"_Yo, what up dawg_?" Otto Mann, the bus driver said to a gloomy Dudley, eating his pepperoni pizza as he drove. "So, it's just you and me tonight, huh? That's cool man…or dog I guess. " He then noticed Dudley was sad in his rearview mirror.

"_Whoa_, you don't look too good."

"You got that right." Dudley admitted, sinking in his seat. "I screwed up big time."

"Say, did you hear about that dog that also screwed up? The one at the studio?" He laughed. "He was an idiot. He should've known that animals like him and his friends have no future in the theater biz. You know what I'm saying?"

"I hear you." Dudley looked out the window. He then saw Pichu, walking alone, looking sad. He then saw a billboard sign for 'Mini Ark Cutie Pie." He then had an idea.

"Of course," Otto continued. "I'm not complaining. If you want success, just look at my show. It's been going on for almost 24 years and it's still going strong. Next year, it'll be 25-"

"_STOP THE BUS!"_ Dudley shouted. Otto stopped the bus in a halt. Pepperonis and pizza sauce splattered everywhere on the window.

"_Aw man!_ Now, look at what you made me do!" Dudley got out of his seat and went to the doors. He looked at an angry Otto one last time. He waved at him.

"See you in the movies." He then left.

He ran to Pichu and told him the plan.

"_Reallys_?" Pichu asked, beaming. "You wamt my helps?" Dudley nodded.

"_Yep_! So, you're in?" Pichu jumped in his paws to give him a hug.

"Oh _yes, yes, yes_! This is a happy day for Pichus everymawheres!" Dudley patted his head.

"Glad you think that way." He put Pichu back on the ground. "Now, come on." They were off.

"_Ladies and gentlemen!"_ Tarry boomed in the mike. He and a gathering of cartoons were in front of a red carpet. "We got a treat for you tonight. A lot of stars are here tonight for the premiere of 'Mini Ark Cutie Pie'!" There was applause from the audience. Limousines drove up and out popped celebrities. "With….Chip Skylark, Britney Brittney, Calculon, Robby Wills, Bill Smiths, Adam Sanders and Owen Winston!"

Another limousine came up and Penny came out. "And of course, the star of tonight's movie, USA's Sweetheart and lover of kids and animals…Penny!" The audience erupted with cheers and applause. Suzy Johnson went to Penny.

"Can I have your autograph?" She asked, handing Penny her notebook. Penny wrote down her name on a blank page in Suzy's book.

"_Sure_!" When done, she gave Suzy her notebook back. Suzy grabbed it and went back to her family. Penny smiled for the flashing cameras.

Klaus, Pinkie Pie, Coo, Squidward, and Antoine sat in some seats just as the movie started.

Up on the balcony were Penny and Giga Bowser's seats. Giga Bowser smelled something.

"I smell a rat." He said and then left the balcony. Pichu and Dudley were backstage. Dudley saw his friends from the curtain.

"Good, they're here." He said. He went to Pichu. "We put my plan into action as soon as the movie ends." Pichu nodded. _"Got it!"_

"I'll go get the lights!" Pichu nodded and the dog was off. Pichu then gasped when he saw Giga Bowser.

"Giga Bowser? What you doing heres?"

"I knew I smelled a rat." Giga Bowser said. Pichu got angry.

"I'mma mouse!" Giga Bowser rolled his eyes as Pichu was ready to fight. Giga Bowser knocked him aside.

"_Whatever_!" Pichu got up and gasped again. Giga Bowser was about to grab

Dudley.

"_Dudley, look out!"_

"What was that?" Dudley then saw Giga Bowser. Dudley ran off. Giga Bower ran after him.

Giga Bowser had chased Dudley outside.

"Where to run?" Dudley asked himself, looking around franticly. "Where to run?" He then saw the hill with the Hollywood Sign. "_Bingo_! That looks like a nice

place to have a fight." He ran up to it with Giga Bowser following him. He ran back and forth from the 'H' all the way to the 'D', hoping to tire Giga Bowser out. After the fifth lap, Dudley was getting exhausted! He put his paw on the first 'L', panting. Giga Bowser gave out a wicked laugh. He pounced at Dudley.

_"GOTCHA_!" He pinned the dog to the ground.

"Hey, you like meat?" Dudley beamed.

"Oh boy!" He said. "You bet I do; steak bones are the best!""

"Good; because you're dead meat!" He was about to punch him when Dudley moved his head, making him miss. He did it again, again and a few more times with the same result. "Hey; stay still! I just want to punch you!"

"I got to get out of here!" Dudley said. He tried lifting him up, only to realize he was too heavy. He panted, out of breath. "Boy…y-you're h-heavy! No wonder why t-they call you Giga B-Bowser!" Giga Bowser laughed wickedly.

"You got that right!" Dudley then had an idea. He looked at Giga Bowser.

"I may not be able to lift you, but I can do…this!" The dog then bit him. The giant Bowser yelled in pain, giving Dudley's chance to escape. Dudley stood up and ran. When he got to the 'H', he knelt down and dug up the earth at fast as he could. Giga Bowser recovered and grabbed Dudley. Dudley bit him again and ran to his hole again. When he was done digging, he sat by it, waiting for Giga Bowser. Dudley stood up and blew a raspberry at him and did funny faces.

_"Nah-Nah_!" He teased in a singsong manner. "_You can't get me; you can't get me!_" Giga Bowser growled. He stood up and stomped towards the dog.

"I'll show you!" He boomed. "He was about to grab him, when Dudley moved out of the way.

_"Nope_! You got to be better then that!" Giga Bowser growled again and tried to grab him again. Again Dudley dodged. This happened a few times. Dudley laughed as Giga Bowser tried for the fifteenth time.

"You should give up because you'll never get me! Never! Not in a billion ye…" Giga Bowser grabbed him. He then lost his balance and dragged Dudley down the hole.

Dudley yelped and dug in his paws on the rocks underground. He tried to climb up, only to realize Giga Bowser was hanging onto his tail! Dudley kicked some small rocks and dirt in his face, blinding him. Giga Bowser yelled. When Dudley kicked him, Giga Bowser lost his grip and fell deeper and deeper in the hole.

Dudley then zoomed back up the hole. When he was up, he filled the hole back up as fast as he could. He sighed in relief when done. He yelped as Giga Bowser's hand broke the surface. He looked up.

_"AHA_!" He snapped his paw when he saw the 'H'. He quickly lifted the 'H' out of the ground and pinned it near Giga Bowser's hand. Giga Bowser screamed and his hand went back under. The "H' was now a couple inches higher then the other letters and was now on a huge mound, blocking Giga Bowser's exit.

Feeling a sense of accomplishment, Dudley ran down the hill and headed back towards the studio.

_ "Dudley_!" Pichu cried as soon as he saw the dog. "Where weres you? Never mimb! The _audiemce_; they're leaving!" Dudley raced onstage. Indeed, people were leaving.

_"Wait_!" Dudley shouted at the audience. They all looked at him. "Don't leave, please! Take your seats; there's still one more act left!"

"What does that dog think he's _doing!?"_ Penny said, growling in her throat.

"A musical number finale with an all animal cast!"

"Oh, _brother_!" Squidward moaned.

"What is the dog planning to do?" Antoine wanted to know.

"He's about to make a complete dummkoph of himself." Klaus answered. "That's what he's going to if he does this. Come on, let's leave before he drags us all in." His friends nodded and they went of their seats and went off.

"And," Dudley continued. "It's all thanks to Penny for giving us auditions for Simon Sparklefield!" Simon glared at the blonde. Penny smiled, nervously.

"Giga Bowser, where are you?" She asked herself through her smile.

"And of course I couldn't do this without all of my fri…" He then noticed that his friends were gone. He scratched his head in wonder. "Hey; where are they?" Penny laughed.

"Poor unfortunate dog!" She said. "Run along now. Bye-bye! Run to you doghouse; you can wallow in self-pity there!" Dudley drooped his ears and looked down in shame. He then felt someone hold his paw. He looked up and couldn't believe who was behind the curtain; it was Kitty!

"_Kitty?"_ He asked. "What are you doing here?"

"_Shhhh_, Dudley!" Kitty told him. "Don't worry; we're all behind you!" She gave him a wink.

"_Yep_!" Pinkie Pie agreed. She was behind the curtain. With her were Klaus, Antoine, and Squidward, but they all didn't look so thrilled to be there. "100%!"

"We were forced to be here." Squidward explained.

"The pony's gone mad!" Klaus spoke. "She won't let us leave no matter what!" Antoine tried to leave, but Pinkie Pie jumped in his way and looked like she was about to charge at him. Antoine screamed and ran behind Squidward, shivering in fear. "_See?_" Dudley smiled, but his smile soon faded when he heard what Antoine shouted panicked.

"_We want to leave, we want to leave!" _He cried out_._

"_Fine_!" Dudley snapped. Pinkie Pie, Klaus, Antoine, Squidward and even Kitty looked at him in shock. "If you want to leave and accept what they think of you as hopeless losers who are afraid to follow your dreams, then go! I almost did. But you're all still here because you can't forget that feeling. The feeling you have when you have a dream and want to give it your all in order for it to come true." He knelt down on one knee. When you sing, dance, play. You don't want to give that all up because of what people say to you, do you?"

"Well, no." Antoine said. Dudley stood up.

"Then, come on! Let's go and show them, let's show them and the whole world what we can do!"

_ "Ja_!" Klaus cried. "Let's show them!"

"_Yeah_!" Pinkie Pie agreed with joy. "Let's do it!"

"_That's_ the spirit!" Dudley then ran back on stage.

Squidward started playing his clarinet. The audience stopped talking and watched. Dudley cleared his throat and began to sing.

"_It all starts with you, you and a dream." _Dudley began_._

"_Believe you can, and your dream can be supreme_!" Kitty sang, dancing her way to Dudley.

"_Show them that you can; be proud of who you are_!" Dudley sang.

"_Don't you let what other people say get in the way, because one day may just be your day! Because, oh, baby, you can be a star!"_

"_IT'S IMPOSSIBLE TO STOP US NOW!" _Dudley and Kitty sang together_. _The curtain rose, revealing the whole stage with Coo, Pichu, Pinkie Pie, Klaus, Squidward and Antoine. They were all dancing to the music. Klaus had tiny little Lederhosen on.

"_If I want to dance, I'll dance_." Kitty sang.

"_She'll dance!" _Dudley put in.

"_I'll sing and dance all night long; because it's impossible to stop me now!" _

"_IT'S IMPOSSIBLE TO STOP US," _All of them sang_. "IT'S IMPOSSIBLE TO STOP, IT'S IMPOSSIBLE TO STOP US NOW_!

"_I smell danger," _Antoine chimed_. "and danger's my middle name! I use to be quiet and afraid, but now I'm going to show you that this coyote's not lame!" _Klaus joined in next_._

"_I believe that one day, if I believe, I'll again be human so I can once again live with mien follow Germans! Das is meine dream!"_

"Like _that_ will ever happen!" Roger Smith, the alien, said in the audience.

"_It can be easy as me," _Pinkie Pie chimed in_. "Pinkie Pie!"_

"_You can certainly try!" _Dudley put in.

"_Like me, you're going to fly_!" Coo added, flying into the rafters. The audience oohed

and awed as they ate their popcorn. Coo flew back to the stage.

"_IT'S IMPOSSIBLE TO STOP US NOW_!" They all sang.

"_IMPOSSIBLE!" Pinkie Pie said, prancing around. "IMPOSSIBLE, IMPOOOSSIBLE, IMPOSSIBLE_!" All of them sang the finale.

"_IT'S IMPOSSIBLE TO STOP USSSSSSSS…NOWWWWWW! IT'S IMPOSSIBLE TO STOP US NOW!" _The audience was quiet.

"_Oh, no_!" Klaus said. He slapped his face with his fin. "I knew it; they hated it. They probably hate us more then ever now!"

"We're doomed!" Antoine said with a sigh. "We shouldn't have gone on in the first place." Dudley looked at Squidward.

"No offence." He told him. "But your clarinet playing is awful. I would've said it earlier, but I didn't want to upset you."

"_Thanks!"_ Squidward responded, with an eye roll and a sigh. "Thanks a lot. I get told that my playing sucks a lot."

The audience erupted with applause. The animals couldn't believe it!

"_Bow; bow_!" Dudley instructed and all of them bowed.

"In your face, Smiths!" Klaus cried. He looked at his friends who were giving him looks. "Sorry, I just had to say it."

"_NOOOOOOOO!_" Penny yelled. She stomped down the balcony stairs and to Dudley. She was steaming mad. "I should've gotten rid of you all when _I FLOODED THE STAGE!_" She didn't realize she shouted in the mike. She laughed nervously when she saw glares from the whole audience. "I mean…" She petted Dudley. "Good dog."

"I love wunderbar endings!" Klaus said. "Now if they kiss and get married, that will be a Hollywood ending indeed!"

"Where did Giga Bowser go?" Antoine asked. Klaus shrugged.

"This seems like a good place to dig my bone." Sparky said on top of the hill where Giga Bowser was underneath. The fairy dog picked up his bone that was in front of him and went to dig his bone. He was about to dig his bone when Giga Bowser burst out from underground. The 'H' fell into the hole.

"_Ahhhhhh_!" Sparky screamed. "I wasn't going to dig my bone here, _honest_!" He yipped in fear, picked up his bone in his mouth, and ran away

"_Ha!_" Giga Bowser laughed. "I'm free, I'm _freeeeeee_!" He then lost his balance and tumbled

down the large hill, screaming.

"_Smile_!" Todd Snap the photographer, from the audience told Klaus, Pichu, Coo, Dudley, Kitty, Squidward and Pinkie Pie. "This is going in the paper, on the front page!" They all smiled.

"These animals will make history!" Simon proudly stated.

"_Guys!"_ Dudley told them once the picture took. "Our time has come!"


	5. Epilogue

Epilogue

The animals had made several movies where they were the stars or co-stars. Pichu was the star of _655 Pokémon: Pichu's Johto Adventure_, Klaus was in _The Wunderbar Klaus Heissler_, Pinkie Pie was in: _Apple Macintosh: Stallion of Equestria,_ Sqiudward was in _Winter White and the Seven Animals,_ Antoine, _The French Patriot_, Coo, _The Story of the Guardians: The Owls of Dreamland_, Dudley and Kitty in _Get Intelligent. _

Penny was in charge of putting up each and every movie flier and mop after every screening. She wasn't happy the entire time.

All were successful. All were happy. Every dream of starring or co-staring in a movie came true, and it was all because of Dudley.


End file.
